Ultimate Team
by MetalMunk
Summary: I am no longer writing this story, TheTimberWolf09 will be taking over, please do not stop reading and reviewing. You will find the next chapter on his account. Thanks!
1. Dreams and music

**Author's Note: **

**I'm baccccckkkkkkk! Admit it, you missed me ;P**

**Of course I was only gone for what? A day or two and I'm already here with the first chapter of Ultimate Team! If have no idea how long this one will be or if they'll be another.**

**Also all the OCs currently seen in the first and second will be in this one two! I do not own any of them except Ivy, Copper, and Cream. I've had help with this chapter from _OceanPacifica_ and _TheTimberWolf09. _Thanks! **

**_Stripes- AllisonTheArceus (formally: alvinchipmunkfan)_**

_**Max- xxxx Team Jacob xxxx (formally: AATCROCKS02)**_

_**Nathan -TheTimberWolf09**_

_**Vixen-PhoenixWolf-77**_

_**Cal-OceanPacifica **_

_**Zac-Blackwolf00**_

_**Nash-Chipmunkgirl234**_

**As of right now I'm NOT taking any OCs but I will inform you if I need more, also I'm eager for songs for a "soundtrack" to this story, of course you guys can listen to whatever song you want while you listen it's just a suggestion.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed the first two stories!**

**I do not own _Rocketship or E.T. _they belong to_ Shane Harper and Katy Perry. _And I will be cutting the songs kind of short, I'll hurt my hands typing it all out ^-^**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p><em>He tenses curling his tail around his hind paws he pushes himself deeper into the shadows his body trembling with fear as his mother screams the men shoving her into the china cabinet.<em>

She whimpers behind him, "Shh," he ushers grasping her paw he clutches the burning gash in his side. How dare they! Accusing him of using magic!

"Alvin, I'm scared," her paw tightens in his as the men tip furniture and rip through the curtains searching the windows for them.

" Where are they!" he hears his mother gasping as they most likely choke her for an answer.

" I d-don't know an Ultimate, I only have a son, Alvin," she gags, his mate whimpers quietly sobbing behind him, suddenly a large hand slips under the cabinet grabbing hold of his tail.

_She screams as he's ripped away from her by his tail, "Ultimate," the man's horrid breath washes over his face, "So much trouble for a rat," the man chides poking his cheek._

_He reacts quickly sinking sharp teeth into the man's finger, "you little!" his body jerks forward, his wide golden eyes shifting downward in shock to stare at the knife jutting out of his chest, his blood slowly drips off the edge of the knife as his world fades in and out slowly being devoured by darkness._

_"ALLLLVINNNN!"_

* * *

><p>He jerks awake his body trembling and aching, ever since those men showed up 2 weeks ago, he's had dreams of dying each time a different way in a different time. Alvin rests a paw over his abdomen where his dream self had been stabbed.<p>

He had barely caught a glimpse of the Chipette who had been grasping his paw, as he was being dragged out from his hiding place, her electric blue eyes were horribly familiar but her liquid black fur left him stumped, she had Brittany's voice too, but she was pregnant.

A shiver arches down his back, she was also dressed in an old Victorian dress, and he had on a dark red petticoat, "Alvin!" he twitches turning wide eyed to the bedroom door.

Brittany comes to a stop smiling brightly, her electric blue eyes take in his sweaty shaken form and she frowns, "What's wrong?" the excitement leaves her face and voice immediately cautiously stepping over the threshold of the boys room. Dave had added onto the already massive house, allowing all the males in the house to share a huge master bedroom and bathroom, the females also got their own master room and bath, Cal even though he's a human, had insisted living in the same room as his furry male companions, Blade has taken residence in the farm house with Bruton, although the Reaper seems to speed most of his days here and his nights in his little home.

"Nothing," Alvin grins cheekily noticing she was dressed overboard, "Uh?" he questions eyeing his girlfriend curiously. Brittany peers down at her outfit equally confused; she admires the shiny futuristic pink fabric hugging her auburn furred frame, it's sleeveless and poufs off at the bottom resembling a ballerina skirt, fishnet covers her legs and arms while glowing neon rings adorn both her wrists, neck, ankles and the tip of her tail, glowing neon earrings are stuck into her round ears and a neon band holds up her usual ponytail.

The Chipette sighs heavily and rests a paw on her forehead, "Alvin, today's our big concert, remember? It's our comeback concert and Cal and the others are going to perform," Alvin's eyes widen his mouth dropping open in horror, "I forgot!" with that he hits the tan carpet running, he practically vanishes into his overflowing dresser rummaging around the contents of previous concerts and season clothing.

Brittany smiles at his back watching him panic, "Your clothes are downstairs," she hums playing with one of the bracelets admiring the way it hovered off her skin, Blade really put his all into them, they're even weapons, just in case.

Alvin turns to glare icily at her but she can tell he's faking it, "Gee what a wonderful girlfriend you are," he snips brushing past her, "Aw love you too Alvie," Brittany cooes slipping her paw into his, sighing Alvin wraps a arm around her shoulders happy that he's had a growth spurt, a big one at that, he's not nearly as tall as Nathan but he's a few inches taller than Simon.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Alvin questions as they reach the first floor where his outfit is laying in a small clear bag on the coffee table, "Everyone except Blade and Cal have already gone to the stadium to get stuff ready and to make sure the props are all in order, Blade's going to drive us and Cal's trying to find his guitar," Brittany explains as Alvin removes his clothes from the back eyeing the red leather jacket, black shirt with a large neon yellow A in the center and fingerless red leather gloves.

He frowns, "What's wrong?" Brittany asks curiously, "What about these?" he raps a metal knuckle against the metal surface of his left leg, Brittany studies his fake limbs and shrugs, "They'll probably think it's part of the show, since we're doing a whole outer space thing," Alvin grins at that, it was his idea after all.

"Found it!" a teenager cheers running out from under the stairs, his army style brown hair brushed thoroughly blue eyes glowing triumphantly, a tall white furred dog-snake like creature peeks out from the kitchen red eyes protected from the light with dark shades, "About time," Blade sighs walking out of the kitchen as Alvin slips his gloves on, his hoody hiding a very frustrated Brittany's face.

Brittany drops the red hoody aside, "We don't have all day! Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Stripes moans hiding beneath the snack table dressed in a similar outfit to Brittany's except her's is a rainbow colored fabric and her black bows are still holding up her two ponytails perched behind her ears, her rainbow eyes are squeezed shut as if that would keep the world from seeing her.<p>

"Stripes?" she yelps her eyes springing open meeting light brown eyes filled with concern and confusion, "Nash!" Stripes plows into her boyfriend knocking the dark peach furred rodent onto his tail making him wince for a moment before peering down confused at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he questions, "I'm scared, I've never been in front of so many people and I have to dance and play the keyboard, I'm scared I'll mess up and they'll laugh at me!" she rushes out clinging to Nash's suit clad body, he grins and softly strokes her soft tan fur.

"You'll do fine, you never messed up during rehearsal and you're amazing at the keyboard," he assures her helping her to her hind paws, he tilts her face up and touches their noses together making her blush brightly under her fur, "I'll be right in the front row," he assures her replacing his nose with his lips making her giggle happily.

Zac watched the two curiously, happy for his twin brother when two arms wrap around him from behind nearly causing him to drop the purple rose, "You came!" the black and purple furred Chipette cheers as Zac turns offering her the flower.

"Duh, it's your first concert, aren't you nervous?" he questions upon remembering Stripes's reaction, Vixen grins and happily takes a quick smell of her present adorn in her own black and purple outfit, black made up the top half then faded into purple at the center, the color taking up the rest of her dress.

"No, I have you here," the teen rodent chirps snagging a quick kiss from her boyfriend's lips before rushing over to help Cream move her drums, the cream furred Chipette sucks at singing but knows how to play the drums pretty well, she'll be performing during the song, she's dressed in a black copy of the girl's outfits, all the Chipettes are adorn in the entire each with their own color and style of course.

"You're on in ten minutes!" Dave nearly stampedes over Simon, Theodore, and Nathan who were chatting off to the side where Jeanette and Eleanor were testing their headpieces.

"Hey!" Nathan cries moving his wing out of the way just in time as Max walks up tugging at her dress annoyed, "Ugh, this thing's too tight," she hisses under her breath coming to stand near the bat.

" I think you look nice," Nathan admits eager to hear the Chipette sing, Max mumbles something under her breath just as Brittany barrels into her sisters, "Sorry no brakes!" the auburn furred Chipette smoothes out her bangs steadying her sisters quickly.

"Gosh Britt, you sure are excited," Jeanette studies smiling warmly at her older sister, "Well it's been forever since we last performed and everyone's performing tonight," the Chipette exclaims happily looking around at their family and friends.

Suddenly the crowd cheered loudly clapping and hollering as Dave spoke up over the microphone to the full house, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's been awhile since you've heard the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and tonight they're not alone, we hope you enjoy tonight's performance, here are the Chipettes!" Stripes lets out a startled yelp as Max drags her onto the stage as the other girls take their spots beneath the stage.

Stripes nervously begins the track on the keyboard adding into the space music as Cream keeps a steady rhythm on the drums, Cal plays the guitar along with Max, the crowd is already going crazy upon spotting the new comers welcoming them all warmly as smoke fans out across the stage, this the first huge performance the Chipettes and Chipmunks have done and as neon lights fly downward arching out over the crowd first making the white clothes in the audience glow a bright neon blue.

Just then a familiar voice reaches their ears and they cheer excitedly but immediately settle down eager to hear her voice.

Slowly out of the fog rises Brittany, in the center, Jeanette to her left, and Eleanor to her right.

_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil could you be an angel._

Jeanette and Eleanor sing louder on this part their voices harmonizing perfectly.

_Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing._

Suddenly the Chipettes' wrist bands glow brightly illuminating their bodies as they do a no handed back flip before returning to their tight formation twirling as the rest of the song is belted out by their tiny lungs.

_They say be afraid, you're not like the others futuristic lover. Different DNA they don't understand you, you're from a whole other world. _

Jeanette's voice carries out through the room as Vixen appears out of the fog and Stripes is dragged away from the keyboard.

_A different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go lead me into the light! _

The lights overhead explode outward temporarily blinding the human spectators as the Chipettes on stage begin to dance in harmony swinging their hips side to side grinning widely out at the audience as their voice melt together, Vixen and Stripes following right along with the three sisters.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me infect with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction!_

Once again the lights branch out blinding the human's once again giving the Chipettes enough time to vanish beneath the stage once again, cheers erupt through the stadium and they chant happily and excitedly as the lights on stage die out leaving them in a shocked darkness.

Guitar fills the darkness, but it's an acoustic guitar instead of the electric used in the previous song.

_It's been fourteen minutes, since I dropped you off and my mind is still racing._

_Never thought I'd think about, it's all about you._

Girls scream as if they were auditioning for a horror film as a single spot light beams down onto a russet furred chipmunk, in his arms is a auburn furred Chipette clad in a gentle swaying pink dress, he effortlessly twirls her around in the circle of light his voice carrying easily through the room.

_With your two left feet, and how you're just so sweet, you got me falling like a shooting star, and you've go all my friends._

The lights go up revealing Simon and Theodore also dancing with their counterpart's, Cal strums away on the acoustic, perched up a stool behind the dancing rodents as the boy's harmonize.

_Sayin whoa oh oh ohhh._

_When I see you smile, I need to know oh oh ohh._

_Do your knees go weak?_

_Does your tongue get twisted?_

_Afraid to close your eyes, cause you might miss this_

_I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Is it like a rocketship, stole your heart, box it up and took it all the way to Mars, I need to know; I need to know, yeah._

Nathan appears out of no wear dressed smartly in a dark orange leather jacket and long black tie, Max in his arms as a single spotlight trains on them.

_Two weeks and counting, since I saw you standing, fake facts and founding, and I never thought I'd think about it, it's all about you_

_So here's the thing, I say what I mean, no hiding behind some clever line, and you've got all my friends sayin-._

The boys' jump in and the lights train on them as they finish out the song

_Sayin oh oh ohhh._

* * *

><p><strong>After the concert...<strong>

Cal's in his dressing room, packing away his guitar equipment when suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Cal puts his guitar down and looks through the peephole on the door. Ivy, Cal's girlfriend, is standing in the hallway with her dad, a huge grin dominating her face. Cal smiles and opens the door greeting Ivy with a kiss.

"Hey Beautiful." Cal says softly as he lets them in.

"Hey!" Ivy greets happily, handing him a gift-wrapped box about the size of a small briefcase.

Cal took the box and weighed it in his hands, it's relatively heavy. He shook it a little, nothing made a sound. "What's this for?" he asked, pulling at the red bow holding the wrapping paper together.

Ivy's father stepped forward. "We never really got a chance to thank you for what you did at the carnival, saving all those people."

Suddenly, Ivy grabbed Cal's arm and looked into his eyes, a shy smile forming on her lips. "So, my dad and I went into the hunting store and got you a little present." Ivy said, tapping the box. "I chose it!" she added proudly.

Ivy's dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I paid for it" he added, obviously faking a disappointed tone. "My Ivy went and chose the most expensive one in the store."

A smirk spread across Cal's face as he gently shook Ivy's shoulder. "Is it a puppy!" he joked, receiving a pouty punch on the shoulder from his girlfriend in return. Ivy's dad cleared his throat. "Open it." he said, placing his hand on Cal's shoulder.

Cal placed the box on the table in the middle of the room. He unwrapped the paper, revealing a black, unmarked case with two clasps on the side, holding it closed. He flipped the clasps open and opened the case.

Resting in the case, cushioned by a foam bed, was a Colt Python .357 revolver. Cal's jaw dropped as he lifted the hefty gun out of its case. The revolver was shiny silver plated with walnut handgrips, PYTHON .357 was engraved into the huge 8 inch barrel.

"Wow." is all Cal can manage to say as he looks across at his girlfriend, who has a huge grin spread across her face. "I know you like guns and stuff, so I bought you the most badass gun in the shop." she says excitedly, knowing she had made her boyfriend happy.

Ivy's dad chuckled. "I bought it, actually!" he exclaims causing the three of them to laugh. Cal grips the revolver in his hands, aims it at the TV on the wall and pretends to shoot the TV.

Ivy laughs "I guess there's nothing good on TV, huh?" she jokes, making Cal and her dad laugh. Suddenly, a voice came from the hallway. "Cal!" Alvin shouts. "Come on, we need to go before Dave gets angry and he-" Alvin stops mid-sentence as he walks into Cal's dressing room. He looks up to see a beaming seventeen year old with a huge gun in his hands. "Whoa," Alvin exclaims, almost hypnotically. "It's shiny!" the rodent cheers beaming at the three humans before suddenly turning serious, "Sorry, but we have to go," he informs them.

Ivy's dad nods in understanding laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder he grins at Cal and offers him his hand to shake, "It was nice seeing you again son," the older human says.

"You too sir," Cal replies obediently making the man laugh, "Just call me Isaac," the man says leading Ivy out of the room, the girl makes a phone with her hand holding it up to her ear and mouth 'call me!' as they disappear around a corner.

Alvin eyes the weapon and sighs, "Better hide that or Dave will flip a lid," golden eyes narrowing with the warning, Cal nods quickly and carefully stows away his new present beside his guitar, clipping the case shut tight.

* * *

><p><em>She can feel the heat on the back of her neck, her body shivers at the closeness of the creature, "Please," she whispers keeping tears at bay.<em>

_A single claw follows the curve of her jaw, a low almost growl like chuckle brushing musky hot breath across the nape of her neck, "What? You want me to spare you?" it's voice mocks her and she strains against the chains with a soft whimper._

"_No one will be spared," it snarls sweeping out of the room, the door slams closed echoing loudly in the damp stone room, she hears a soft moan and whips around the tears escaping her eyes at the sight._

_He lays in a dark pool, his body beaten and bruised to the point where he couldn't even move his mouth, it hurt too much, "A-Alvin," she cries happily, straining at the short chains once again._

_The rodent grunts, "D-don't he only wants me," he ushers gritting his teeth at the aching throb in his jaw, "Alvin what is he! A demon?" the Chipette shivers at the thought, those are just myths her nanny used to tell her to get her to take her medicine._

"_N-no, I don't think so, Lady, please you must escape, just forget about me," the chipmunk begs making tears come to her eyes, "No! I don't care if you're a servant, please Alvin you must tell me what's going on!" she begs._

"_I-it's cold," he whimpers trying to curl into a ball to protect himself from the damp coolness of the rocks beneath him, stirring his blood pooled around him._

"_Alvin, don't die, not like this, please," _

"_They're coming for us, they'll explain," _

"_Who?"_

"_The one's in b-black, t-they know things, don't t-trust them," his body goes slack falling limp against the floor, his face hidden beneath tangled russet bangs._

"_Alvin! Alvin get up! Get up!" the chains cut deep threatening to snap her paws off if she kept resisting, "Don't die!" she wails as a human hand coils tightly about her waist._

_She turns trying to see through her blurry vision, "We can't let him only have one, it won't work," another hand coils around her neck, "P-please! W-wait!" her voice breaks against the strain, in a quick effortless move, he snaps her neck._

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes snap open, she inhales sharply afraid to move in the darkness cloaking the large bedroom, golden orbs peer at her from the doorway, beckoning her forward; she stumbles from her bed and rushes into his arms trembling.<p>

"Shh," he can't help but cringe at the memory of comforting a different Chipette in his dream just that morning, "It was just a dream," he assures her carefully eyeing the other sleeping female rodents as she buries her face within the warmth of his shirt.

"Why?" he looks down into large electric blue eyes, her fringe dangling down at her nose, he brushes it back into place, "What?" he asks confused.

"The dream, it seemed only real," Brittany rubs at her sore wrists then moves her paws to her neck fearfully as if the bone would be jutting out of her flesh, Alvin rests his paws tenderly on her's following her fingers around the contours of her neck.

"What did you do?" he asks his sharp eyes picking up on the darkening flesh beneath her fur, "What? I didn't do anything, why!" Brittany panics but Alvin hushes her and carefully leads her to the guest bedroom just three doors down, he flicks the lights on and cracks the door.

"Your neck and wrists are bruising," Alvin answers his fingers tracing the dark spots on her skin forehead creased with concern, "My neck was snapped and I was chained up," Alvin tenses, "Was I there?"

"Yeah but we were different too, I think I had lighter fur, and you seemed to have a ponytail, weird huh? And-how did you know?" the two stare at each other neither daring to break the tense air between them, their eyes betraying fear.

"We need to get back to sleep, we have a tour of the headquarters tomorrow," Alvin reminds the now sleepy eyed Chipette, her paw clamps onto his sleeve, "I want to sleep with you, I'm afraid the dream will come back," Alvin nods in understanding and warms a protective arm around her waist, careful of her darkened skin.

Things are starting to get weird; too bad it'll only get worst, so much worse.

**Yeah long chapter for my fellow author's and reviewers! I hope it wasn't too boring and I'll defiantly add more action so don't fret. Reviews are welcomed here with open arms, flames are too hot but will be read then dosed with water.**

_**MM15**_


	2. Enter JRod

**Author's Note:**

**I shall not bore you, here is the second chapter and I own none of these amazing characters besides, Ivy, Copper, and Cream.**

**Thanks for the reviews! XD**

**Read on.**

"I hate heights," Max moans pitifully into the crook of her elbow, her arm is draped across her face shielding her eyes , Nathan sighs rolling his eyes with a soft snort.

"No one's forcing you to look out the window," he informs her, his claws moving through her long free dark fur luring the airsick Chipette to sleep.

"It's not that bad," Vixen speaks up a few inches away her nose pressed firmly against the darkened glass, hazel eyes glowing happily at the sight of large masses of white clouds around them, parting like water around the large white wings of the air craft.

"Ugh," Max argues drifting into a soft slumber, her head resting in Nathan's lap, the bat doesn't seem to mind and pushes ear buds into his fox like ears before turning up the volume on the radio.

"I'm bored!" Alvin lurches to hind paws waving his arms around for dramatic affect making his brothers exchange annoyed glances, "We will be arriving at our destination in five minutes, please remain sitting and buckle up," the pilot announces over the speakers making Alvin groan and flop down into the seat once again slipping the seatbelt around his middle.

"I'm going to die," his head falls back smacking against the plush seat while his eyes roll into the back of his head, Theodore yelps alarmed by the scary face his older brother is making, "Ignore him," Simon assures the younger chipmunk as he flips through a history book.

Brittany peeks over at Jeanette sitting beside her sleeping with her head resting on Eleanor's, she smiles warmly at her sleeping sisters just as the plane jerks snapping the snoozing passengers to jerk awake startled.

"We are now landing," the pilot once again speaks up, the plane begins to rock softly as they descend and then it jerks as the wheels make contact with smooth pavement, Dave peers over at Cal who is making a face at his sleeping leg annoyed, "You may now exit,"

"FREEDOM!" Alvin bolts as soon as the door opens causing his counterpart and girlfriend to spring backwards to avoid being trampled, "Alvin," Brittany snaps placing her paws firmly on her hips, however the russet rodent doesn't seem to hear her and vanishes out the door, suddenly he screams and everyone bolts to the door and peer down.

Alvin lays face first on the asphalt below as crewmembers move the stairs into place, "Ha it looks like it's good to have patience!" Simon calls down as the Seville family descends the stairs.

Alvin picks himself up and dusts his hoody off with a irritated huff, "Whatever, it didn't hurt," he grumbles joining his family as a broad shoulder man walks up offering a hand to Dave who automatically shakes it.

"I'm Ike, I'll be escorting you around Area 51," the man flashes perfect white teeth his shaggy black hair slicked back revealing a few gray strands, dimples appear on his cheeks as the grin widens across tan skin.

"I'm not like the others huh? I get that a lot I'm pretty new as a matter of fact but I'm pretty experienced when it comes to odd creatures," Ike explains noticing the stunned silence that greets him.

"Odd?" Alvin echoes exchanging a curious glance with Stripes who shrugs in response, "The only odd one here is you," Alvin retorts earning a warning from their human guardian, Ike waves it off, "He's right, I don't know about you sir but it seems Alvin has a point, I am pretty odd, you see I bet he smells something off with my scent huh?" Ike questions.

"Yeah you smell like nothing, I can't even smell what you had for lunch," the munk replies, "That's because my body chemistry has been alerted a few times so as to not alert our more 'strange' guests of who I am or even what I am," Ike explains gesturing for them to follow before slipping his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans.

The place their plane had landed wasn't a runway, but a huge hanger filled with other copies of their plane white plane with a single red stripe going all the way around it, it didn't even have any numbers or marks.

"This place is Area 51!" Copper exclaims excitedly, Cream walks beside him her paw in his, "Yes, just don't tell any one," Ike winks at that one, "We're not even to the good part yet, you see Area 51 actually extends dozens of miles underground and up through the mountain as well, this place is probably as big as a city," the man explains as they pass underneath the belly of a huge fighter plane that looked like it had been extracted from an old war movie.

Ike comes up to an elevator and presses the down button, "There's actually someone who's dying to meet you guys," Ike informs them as they pile into the shiny gray and blue elevator.

"Really who?" Eleanor asks excitedly, "It'd kill the surprise, Dave, Cal, Blade would you guys like to join me for some coffee?" the three exchange curious glances at the question but nod, even though Cal is still a teenager he's pretty mature for his age.

"Ok, I'll take you to the snack room," Ike peers down at the rodents at their feet as they step off the elevator, "You guys can go on in, we'll bring in snacks and drinks," the man assures them gesturing to a thick metal door.

Alvin leads the way casually, who ever this mystery person is, he can handle him.

"It's empty," Alvin peers around the high tech room in annoyance, Nathan peers over him through the crack while Brittany ducks underneath trying to sneak a peek, the others swarm trying to see, "Too much!" Alvin releases the door causing all twelve of them to topple inside into one big rodent pile.

Alvin laughs as he squishes Brittany and Nathan crushes him along with Copper and Stripes, "C-can't b-reath," Vixen escapes first fuming as she smoothes out her ponytail and straightens up her glasses first making sure they weren't damaged.

Everyone breaks up helping each other back to their hind paws, "A-Alvin get off!" Brittany demands struggling underneath her boyfriend's average weight plus two heavy metal limbs, "Ah but you're so comfy," Brittany, shrieks as Alvin's teeth nip her ear.

"GET OFF!" she screams as Alvin jumps backwards grinning widely he watches in amusement as the blushing Chipette sits on her hindquarters fuming and trying to regain her composure, "Jerk," she seethes happily taking Max's offered paw.

"Uh guys," everyone turns to Theodore who is faintly shaking dark olive green eyes wide, "Do you feel like we're being watched?" he questions scanning the room, the others peer around fur bristling at the thought until Simon chuckles.

"This is Area 51, a highly secured area, I'm sure there's at least a million video cameras in this room," the bespectacled rodent informs him, Alvin growls like an annoyed cat, "That doesn't help," he mumbles bitterly at the new information.

Suddenly Simon's glasses tumble from his muzzle and onto an old rag most likely covering an oil slick or something the munk yelps hitting the ground seconds later patting the cold concrete, "I'm blind guys!" he cries helplessly earning laughs from Alvin, Copper, and Nathan.

Sighing Vixen moves forward to pick up the glasses when they suddenly lift up and fly right back to Simon sliding harmlessly onto his muzzle and shifting into place, Simon sighs in relief as the blurs of his friends and family turn into real beings.

"Thanks," he breaths standing up, no one replies making him frown confused, "Uh what's going on here?" Brittany questions.

The Chipette screams as she's lifted up into the air, untouched by any one, she's just floating high above their heads holding her skirt in place to keep from flashing someone, "GHOST!" Theodore and Eleanor panic diving behind Nathan for protection.

"Help Alvin!" Brittany demands, her boyfriend dashes forward and leaps upward towards her only to be drawn back through the air he himself now suspended in midair a few feet from his counterpart, the chipmunk swears and begins to thrash about only to end up wasting some energy.

"We're not alone," Stripes whispers eerily, "Don't say it like that!" Max yelps shaking her friend wildly.

The PA system crackles to life and everyone looks upward, "All right J-Rod, you've had your fun now please greet the new team and explain to them of their job," Ike says obviously smiling, the PA system dies down.

Alvin is carefully dropped to the ground as is Brittany both thankful to have solid ground beneath them.

"Sorry about that," they whirl around at the odd high pitched voice followed by the soft padding of feet against the floor, the girls shriek in terror, including Cream and Vixen.

The gray skinned humanoid being steps into the light its head bulbous in size and round in shape, large black almond shaped eyes glint in the lights as it peers around at the Seville family.

Alvin suddenly begins laughing making the others jump alarmed, the rodent doubles over cackling while clutching his stomach, the girls softly trembling in fear, "N-nice outfit!"

They look to the strange being alarmed, is it really someone in an outfit? Is Ike pulling some practical joke on them for their first day on the job?

Alvin easily closes the distance between him and the 'alien' intent on simply yanking the mask off and seeing a child, "Your name is Alvin Seville, you are the result of many years of genetic engineering in a lab owned by a Mr. Peter, you were supposed to be as named an" Ultimate Assassin" in a battle between Beast, your father, you lost the use of your left limbs to his poison and therefore decided to replace them with advanced metal limbs curtsy of a Reaper Beastling named Blade,"

Alvin doesn't seemed fazed by this, he shake his head for a moment, "How do you know all this?" the rodent questions golden eyes hard and calculating, the being lifts up a four fingered hand, "I'm the real deal," it replies.

Alvin grins and clasps his paw firmly in the aliens grasp, "Well nice to meet you then, you must be J-Rod," the others can only stare with wide eyes and gaping mouths at the friendly exchange before them.

Brittany bravely steps forward, " Were you the one who lifted us up like that?" she questions weakly staring with wide electric blue orbs at the gray skinned alien, "Yes, I use telekinesis, which also allows me to read minds," Brittany touches her temple startled.

What sounds like a cat purring is actually J-Rod laughing at the Chipette, "Don't worry, everything I know is kept secret unless proven to be useful," Brittany relaxes and holds out paw, "Then I'm guessing I don't have to introduce myself," she laughs softly as the alien accepts her paw with a gentle firm shake.

"I knew it!" Copper rushes over eagerly taking J-Rod's hand in his own, the others crowd around happily greeting the short humanoid creature who seems slightly surprised by the warmth from the group, his eyes widening even further.

Dave, Cal, and Blade had been watching the confrontation from behind a mirror that first looked like wall; now that the introduction was done the rodents and J-Rod have moved into the snack room with the others.

"So what planet are you from?" Blade questions as if it were normal as he takes a heavy swig from a black mug, J-Rod munches thoughtfully on a hotdog, while Alvin sits beside him inhaling another in less than four bites making the alien stare at him almost transfixed by the rodent's ability to unhinge his jaw like a snake.

"Zeta Reticuli," J-Rod answers after swallowing, Simon chokes on his water for a moment making the alien give him a sort of pitying look as if him not knowing the planet was a tragedy.

Brittany giggles at the reaction and leans around Alvin, "Sounds neat, do all your kind have your powers?" she questions ignoring how Alvin snagged a cookie off her plate, "Yes, but mine are far more advanced," J-Rod answers nodding.

"How old are you?" Copper questions, "92," this time Alvin gags choking on the cookie he stole, "L-lucky, looks like you can pass for twelve," the rodent coughs as Brittany sticks her tongue out at him obviously saying, 'that's what you get for stealing my cookie'.

That seems to be what she was thinking cause J-Rod laughs loudly, well kind of purrs, "You are all an interesting bunch, Alvin your mind is incredibly vast, how do you manage to sort all that information?" everyone stares at the golden-eyed rodent in disbelief. Is J-Rod saying he's smart?

Alvin had stopped choking as J-Rod had been laughing and was now leaning back against his chair, hind paws propped up on a stack of papers, " Simple, I organize the information I've gained over the years into groups, such as math or chemistry, then I take recent information and go over it searching for a connection between it and previous information, I then sort those into the piles and then I'm free to sort through personal things and actions," J-Rod nods in understanding obviously shifting through Alvin's thoughts as the munk explains them eyes glowing with fascination.

"The dreams then, you don't understand what those mean?" Alvin's body tenses his jaw tightening as Brittany stares him in shock, "No," the Chipmunk replies leaning forward.

"I think it has to do with some sort of past life or something, I mean I can't have just popped up like this, there had to have been previous attempts at creating an Ultimate Assassin, but in the dreams I've had, I've always been weak and I was easily killed off, so I don't really know what to think," Alvin responds studying a small chip in the back of his metal paw following the tiny spindles branching out of the break.

"I see, but Brittany was also in them," Alvin peers over at him, "I didn't think that was her, in the recent one, she had black fur and she was pregnant," gasps sound around the table.

"Alvin," the chipmunk turns to his counterpart, "Why didn't you tell me?" she questions remembering her own dream, " I didn't think they were important, they're probably just meaningless," he assures her just as Ike's phone rings loudly making everyone jump.

Ike puts the phone up to his ear, "Really? Odd, ok, yeah I'm sure they can handle it, yes thank you," Ike hangs up.

"Can I go!" J-Rod questions like an eager child staring up at Ike with large almond black eyes, the man sighs, "J-Rod, I'm not sure, I'm in charge of watching over you, I can't risk you getting hurt,"

The alien 'humphs', "I'll be with the Ultimate Team, please Ike? I'll be safe and I can watch out for myself," Ike stares at the otherworldly being closely.

"Just what are we doing?" Nathan asks.

"Some rogue Beastlings have been snatching up teenagers and keeping them as pets, their parents are worried and want them back, your job is to retrieve the teenagers and kill the rogue Beastlings,"

"Sounds easy enough," Dave looks towards Alvin only to see him standing in the doorway of the room slipping into a black and read jumper with a large zipper on the front, the collar propped up around his neck, the rodent is slipping a ear piece into his left ear grinning.

"Let's go!" he exclaims earning cheers from the other rodents and J-Rod.

**Looks like this is the Ultimate Team's first assignment, wonder if they'll succeed? And they have a new alien buddy! Do you think J-Rod will be able to keep up, and what's with those weird dreams?**

**The plot is thickening! **

_**MM15**_


	3. Izzy

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and keeping up with the series, I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Ocs besides my own, Ivy, Cream, and Copper.**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

A fine drizzle frizzes in the air slightly distorting sight, a large run down hotel hovers well above neighboring businesses in a less busy part of town.

They all peer up through the misty rain curiously sizing up the building, "How many do you think are in there?" Copper questions, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor stayed back with Dave and Ike to give them information in the safety of Area 51 since none of them know how to fight or have some sort of powers.

Blade leans out of the window of a large black SUV, "Probably quiet a few, Anthrax managed to escape and for all we know he could be trying to gather up another army," the Beastling says.

"That's what I was thinking," Alvin mumbles turning to face the small group, he points to Copper, Cal, and Cream, "You three, you will be guarding the outside, making sure to shoot any Beastlings who escape and covering the buildings around the hotel, you'll be our snipers," Cal grins while Copper and Cream exchange knowing looks.

"Nathan, you'll take Max and Stripes to the higher levels and work your way down, try to stay out of sight and report to us the movement inside, don't get caught, you'll be our scouts," the three nod in understanding, "Blade, Vixen, and J-Rod, you'll be with Britt and I, you'll guard our backs while we are getting the humans out," everyone nods.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" the rodent questions golden eyes studying the determined faces of his friends and family, "Yes!" everyone cheers a few saluting making him roll his eyes.

"Everyone has to report on their findings," Alvin reminds them, Blade climbs out of the car as Cal, Copper, and Cream take off to find a good concealed place with a wide enough shot.

Max and Stripes climb onto Nathan's back, the Madagascar fruit bat takes to the air soaring up through the mist and disappearing amongst the gray, Blade, Vixen and J-Rod look to the russet furred chipmunk, Brittany stands at his side quietly watching.

"Come on," he says and turns dropping to all fours he scurries off onto the sidewalk with Brittany at his side, Vixen keeping a steady pace behind them while Blade and J-Rod jog to stay with the fast little creatures.

* * *

><p>"This place is a dump," Max slips between a few old paint cans her nose wrinkled in disgust, Stripes jumps up on top of one of them peering down at the color, "Yeah, and their paint choices are dull, who wants all beige and white walls?" the rainbow eyed Chipette questions landing beside Max.<p>

Nathan peers around a doorframe dark eyes narrowed to see through the musky darkness that's settled into the hall and beyond, "I can't smell anything, it completely reeks of mold and dust," a water droplet hits the bat on the nose making him stifle a sneeze covering the end of his muzzle with a clawed paw at the end of his wings.

"I can barely see anything, let's start setting up the cameras," the three set to work in covering the top floor in small security cameras pulled out of Max's backpack along with a laptop.

"Why do we need all this stuff if we're just saving some teenagers?" Stripes questions as they hover around the device whirring to life, Max and Nathan exchange confused looks, "I don't know,"

* * *

><p>"Their minds are so simple yet there's so many of them," J-Rod mutters as the four of them move through the basement of the hotel, a few Soldiers had been guarding the entrance but Cal had finished them off before they even got there.<p>

"Can you tell how many there are?" Blade asks moving aside a rusted steel pipe that had collapsed, J-Rod slips under the Beastling's arm since he's only the size of a seven-year-old human.

" Well over thirty, not that much though," the alien replies, they had lost their 'leaders,' Alvin and Brittany had managed to slip away amongst the boxes and rotting beams, the floor is beginning to fill with water, the dark murky liquid pooling around J-Rod's calves and Blade's ankles.

"Where are they?" Blade mutters his dark black sunglasses resting on top of his head since there's practically no light in the basement, J-Rod's flashlight on his wrist twinkles off the water spilling a bright white light ahead of them.

"Alvin's near some stairs, he's waiting for us," J-Rod informs the Beastling, "Brittany with him?" J-Rod frowns a moment but then nods, "He's laughing cause she got startled by a spider," the alien muses a hint of a smile in his voice.

The two round a corner and J-Rod's light catches the sharp glint of Alvin's eyes, "OW!" the rodent yelps slapping his paws over his burning irises, "Ugh, J-Rod," he grunts in annoyance while rubbing at his eyes.

Brittany snickers at him wringing water from her black skirt, the Chipettes are also adorn in black track suits, their signature colors boarding the fabric just like the males except without the skirts.

"Sorry," J-Rod mutters flipping the light off, they wade over to the rodents perched on a small flight of stairs, "Sh," Brittany points upward just as the scuffle of claws on wood echoes through the air.

J-Rod and Blade look up waiting, the Beastling pulls a long bladed knife from the pocket of his pants red eyes blazing in the dark, "Let's move," he whispers getting soft nods from the others.

Alvin raises a paw to his ear and presses the small ear piece in his ear concealed by fur, "We're making the first move, we'll search for the humans, Nathan, you three head down if there's no activity up stairs, Cal, you three be prepared to shot some cowards," Alvin whispers into the air, _"Roger," _six different voices whisper into their ears as Alvin reaches up and presses his flesh paw against the door.

He shoves it open and disappears as the sound of feet shuffling over the floor fill the air, Brittany darts after him, Blade lunges upward not even taking the time to go up the stairs, J-Rod races up them his long legs carrying him quickly up and through the door.

A Flyer hits the wall just beside him, its skull cracked wide open, a russet blur whips through the air landing on another flying Beastling and punching straight through its skull, their only weakness.

A Soldier suddenly charges J-Rod, shoving through its fellow fleeing comrades to crush the alien, however it doesn't even get halfway before it's lifted clean off the ground and flung into the wall, it's bulkily body soaring straight through the plaster and bricks to land outside where the snipes are waiting to finish it off.

"Hey Bug Eyes!" the alien turns slightly annoyed by the nickname the russet furred rodent had given him, "Think you take over their minds like Stripes?" Alvin questions him darting backwards smirking at the Blinder; this Beastling looks like a lemur covered in a hard black exoskeleton its tail tipped with a small club, the poor thing seems to be trying to flee but Alvin dances in front of it grinning at it's feeble attempts to scare him off.

"Yes, this one?" J-Rod nods at the Blinder, "Yeah, they have a orb like structure inside the club of their tail which is like a hand grenade, you can use him to stun the others," Alvin explains as the Blinder turns away from him to ram it's small hard body into the chest of a Solider who was getting a little to close for comfort to Brittany who seems to have found the room where the teenagers are being held.

The Chipette glares at the locks ignoring the ruckus-taking place behind her as Nathan, Max, and Stripes join in, "Need help?" she glances quickly at Alvin who seems intact and blood free.

"Yeah," she replies stepping back just in time as Alvin's hind paw goes flying slamming rather harshly into the wooden door sending it crashing down clean off it's hinges, "This is too easy," the munk says shaking his head at the sight of ten teenagers cowering against the far wall, "We're here to help," Brittany informs them stepping into the room to show them she means no harm.

Alvin peeks back over his shoulder-spotting Blade slipping a knife from a Gasser's back, "Can you go get the car?" Alvin questions, the Reaper nods and darts from the room without trouble.

J-Rod's Blinder had been killed so he moved onto using a Solider, which is doing more damage to the remaining Beastlings wanting to fight, Stripes is merely making her brain washed monsters dance and do silly little tasks, Nathan and Max tag team, Nathan using the martial arts Chipette as a kind of furry bomb, he'd throw her at a charging Beastling then dive after her to help finish it off.

Alvin turns back around just in time to see the teenagers following after Brittany, the Chipette leading them past him and safely down into the basement all of them watching the fight with wide eyes, "H-hello?" Alvin turns around to the empty room confused.

"H-help, please?" he ventures inside golden eyes glowing brightly in the dim lighting, his paws barely making a sound as he crosses over to the closet, he flings open the door and his eyes latch onto the small figure that darts backwards pushing itself hard into the corner farthest from him.

Alvin stares down at the dusty chipmunk pup with cautious eyes, "Who are you?" he questions bending down on his hunches, "I-Izzy, sir," he replies shakily his dusty speckled honey brown fur bristling as his little cut up ears fall flat against his skull.

Alvin holds out a paw, "I'm Alvin, I'm here to help you," he informs the shaken munk with a soft smile, without warning Izzy rams himself into Alvin's chest his skinny arms wrapping around his torso.

Alvin stands holding the young rodent close, "Thank you," the chipmunk whispers allowing Alvin to cradle him like an infant even though he acts like he's at least a few months old, in chipmunk years of course.

"So Izzy how did you get caught up in all this?" Alvin questions heading for the door, no response, peering down Alvin's eyes land on the peaceful sleeping face of Izzy, chuckling Alvin carries the chipmunk through the carnage, his Team had moved on to check more rooms and to help with the humans.

* * *

><p>Brittany stares at the little rodent captivated, Izzy stares back up at her liquid green eyes curiously studying her, "You're so cute!" Brittany cries flinging her arms around his little body, he's barely half the size of her due to his malnourishment and the fact that he's so much more younger, he's still a baby if you were to look at it as a human, to chipmunks he's pretty much a toddler.<p>

"How old are you?" Brittany asks admiring his dirty honey brown fur, "Uh four?" the little chipmunk mumbles wrinkling his black nose in confusion, "I think," he replies counting on his fingers, "Yeah, four!"

Go figure he'd warm up to Brittany faster than Alvin, who had hidden the tiny thing from the others, he's pretty good at making things appear and disappear, currently the three of them are sitting in the girl's bathroom, Izzy sitting in the sink amongst darkening water and bubbles.

Brittany smiles warmly at the little bundle of fur as she works a warm clean washcloth between his ears, his long fur falling in wet clumps across his forehead, "Do you want me to give you a hair cut?" Brittany questions working the cloth softly around his ears and slightly into them, Izzy twitches but nods, "Yes please," the little munk replies eyeing the bubbles as if he were tempted to eat them.

Alvin raises an eyebrow curiously then vanishes into thin air making the young chipmunk jump alarmed, "Where'd he go!" Izzy cries frightened, "Don't worry he does that sometimes," Brittany comforts him as Alvin reappears without warning holding a plate with chipmunk sized sandwiches, so just a normal sandwich cut up into sixths.

"You hungry?" Alvin holds out the plate, Izzy snatches up three and shoves them into his mouth swallowing them down easily, then devouring the others, Brittany shakes her head and reaches down lifting the chipmunk out of the sink and wrapping him up in a pink towel.

"There," the Chipette announces proudly before planting a gentle kiss on his temple making Izzy look up at her like she was crazy, "Once you're dry I'll trim your fur," she informs him happily to which he nods and snuggles close.

* * *

><p>Brittany softly strokes a soothing rhythm through Izzy's short lightly curled fur, once his fur had dried it had curled slightly making soft honey and brown swirled patterns on his body, Brittany stares down at the toddler curled happily under her covers his torso covered in a huge black t-shirt curtsy of Alvin, speaking of which.<p>

"Alvin?" his eyes slip over to her lazily training on her troubled face, "Hm?" he mumbles, Izzy rolls over snuggling up against the older munk resting his face on Alvin's chest, his arms curled underneath his chest.

"Do you think he has a family?" Brittany whispers moving closer to them, Alvin holds a arm out to her as his other rests on Izzy's side the little munk smiling softly at the firm weight protecting him.

Brittany slips underneath the covers and into Alvin's embrace suddenly feeling tired as the warmth of the two chipmunk's body heat trapped beneath the covers settles into her own body, "If he doesn't we're his family now, I don't care what Dave says, I'm keeping him," Alvin responds stubbornly making his girlfriend look up at him startled.

Alvin stares down at her waiting, "Me too," she reaches over and fixes Izzy's bangs, " It looks like he's been in a lot of trouble," she stares at his ears, dozens of tiny cuts adorn them similar to Alvin's one in his left ear.

"He seems like a good pup," Alvin responds yawning, "Let's take a quick nap, hopefully no one will notice we've slipped away from the group since they'll be busy trying to get the teenagers back home," Alvin mumbles reminding Brittany that Alvin had somehow managed to get them home using his weird teleportation powers which the Chipette doesn't understand one bit.

"Yeah," Brittany agrees slipping into a warm slumber, Alvin slips under too holding the two close as all three of them rest.

**Yup a new OC who belongs to me cause I thought we needed a 'baby' so to speak in the story, and Izzy does play an important role to which I will not tell you! So review now for it has come to that time once again!**

_**MM15**_


	4. Stitch returns and bar fights

**Author's Note:**

**_Welcome back everyone! I want to go ahead and thank my regular reviewers, BlackWolf00, TheTimberWolf09, Chipmunkgirl234, Munkstylecreator, Dgillis7, and purplecows4life. _**

**_Thanks to all you guys and I do not own any of the OCs, or the Chipmunks and Chipettes, except for my OCs Ivy, Cream, Copper, and Izzy._**

**Read on and review.**

"Stitch! Stitch!" Brittany cups her paws around her mouth as she calls for the Medic Beastling, her tiny voice carrying out into the world with no response.

"Britt, we have to get going," Alvin informs her setting down Izzy, the little honey blond chipmunk scampers up to the older Chipette and tugs on her skirt, Brittany peers down electric blue eyes softly saddened, "Is Stitch your dog?" Izzy questions staring up at her with wide green eyes.

"No, he's um, a different kind of pet," the Chipette responds her eyes traveling back to the world outside solemnly, "He'll turn up," Brittany turns to her counterpart hopefully, heaving a heavy sigh Alvin slips past the two and into the backyard.

"What's he going to do?" Izzy asks as Brittany picks him up placing his bony frame on her hip, "Alvin has a really good sense of smell, and his voice can carry farther than mine," Brittany smiles making Izzy raise an eyebrow in confusion before looking back at Alvin.

"HEY! FLUBBER! TIME TO COME HOME!" Izzy squeaks and slaps his paws over his ringing ears alarmed, Brittany cringes in response too just as a huge gray and white polar bear sized creature crashes through the undergrowth plowing into Alvin sending the chipmunk sprawling onto his back as the thing's black tongue covers his face in saliva.

"Get off!" Alvin coughs trying to block Stitch's tongue with his arms, "Stitch!" the Medic looks up huge puppy dog brown eyes locking onto his 'owner' with a happy chirp he races over Alvin and charges the Chipette in the doorway, Izzy yelps in fear at the massive monster lumbering towards them and hides his face into Brittany's neck his body trembling with fear.

Stitch slows to a stop at the sight of the frightened young munk and peers closer sniffing curiously at his trembling form, "It's ok Izzy, this is Stitch, he won't bite," Brittany coos to the younger rodent.

Her soft motherly tone calms some of his nerves; he peeks out to stare at Stitch, who is also staring at him.

"H-hi," Izzy stammers unsure, Stitch chirps happily and holds out a tentacle tipped with a claw like hand, Izzy carefully shakes it a small smile forming on his mouth at the warmth of the creature.

"Can we get going now?" Alvin grumble irritably as he passes the three, he just wants to get back quickly before Dave scolds him like always, he doesn't need any more trouble at the moment.

"Yeah, come on Stitch," Alvin groans in annoyance but Brittany simply ignores him as she leads the Medic back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's a car at the gate, California license," Ike turns away from the Seville family to peer at the monitor, on the grainy screen is a hot red convertible, the top down to allow the warm air into the interior, "Hey Ike! Let us in, we got Taco Bell!" Alvin leans over the driver side door waving a bag in front of the camera with the label of the taco drive-through printed clearly on its side.<p>

"Alvin! Hey we've missed you guys, where have you been?" the human questions grinning at the screen as the rodent pushes black shades up onto his head and puts the bag back in place, "We had to pick up a few things," Alvin replies boredly.

"All right come on in," Ike presses a large red button relieved as the car pulls on through, wait how can a chipmunk drive a car?

"They're back?" Theodore asks excitedly looking around at the others who all seem ecstatic to know that they hadn't been kidnapped, again.

"Yeah," Ike replies moving over to the stainless steel fridge, "They're not alone," J-Rod mumbles placing a playing card face down on the table, Blade sits opposite the alien red eyes piercing his own hand of cards, Cal grumbles something and tosses his whole deck down and Nathan munches on a orange staring rather boredly at his own cards.

"Who's with them?" Jeanette asks turning from her spot on the floor to face the alien, "A kid, and a weird thing, you guys call them Beastlings correct?" everyone curiously looks to Ike who had frozen with his hand hovering above a carton of juice.

"This is going to be bad," the man sighs exchanging a worried glance with Dave who pales slightly just as the door to the snack room bangs open and a polar bear cub sized creature ambles in, "STITCH!" everyone except J-Rod and Ike tackle the Beastling happily scratching his squid like skin covered in thin white hairs making the thing purr happily.

"I take it that's the Beastling," Ike mumbles eyes wide in fascination, J-Rod nods as the cards on the table lift up, "Yes, he belongs to a class of Beastlings known as Medics, he can perform incredible procedures your doctors find difficult, and all with household items," the alien mumbles as the cards fly back down to their proper places, "I win," he says sighing, he always wins it seems.

"It smells amazing," dozens of eyes turn to the doorway as Alvin and Brittany walk inside, a smaller younger chipmunk perched on Alvin's shoulders hungrily licking his lips.

"Yeah, it's called popcorn, it's awesome, but not nearly as good as cheeseballs, too bad they don't have any here though," Alvin grumbles with plain annoyance as Brittany scampers over to her sisters and hugs them tightly, everyone moves towards them leaving Stitch to wander over to the table.

J-Rod peers down blinking his large almond shaped eyes at the sight, "Nice to meet you, I'm J-Rod," the alien nods having a mental conversation with the Medic who has perched himself up in a chair nodding his own head up and down to the other beings questions and or answers.

"Amazing," Ike curiously touches Stitch's beak at the end of his muzzle, "Can you understand me?" the human questions to which Stitch nods and reaches out touching the man's lips with a clawed hand, J-Rod snickers which sounds like an airy exhale, "He says, you smell funny," the alien muses eyes glittering with humor at the thoughts of the Beastling.

"Oh you're so cute!" Vixen squeezes Izzy's cheeks making the young munk wince, "Isn't he?" Brittany squeals, the girls all poke, prod, and fuss over the younger rodent questioning the poor thing about his needs and if he's hurt.

"I swear this is why I'm not having kids," Copper grunts making the other males nod in agreement, "Yeah, if he's this young and they fuss over him like this imagine what it'd be like if they were newborns," Alvin grumbles with his arms crossed over his stomach.

"I think it'd be great," Theodore chirps making the other chipmunks look at him like he was insane, " I agree, having pups would be a great experience, and they'd be cute," Simon states.

"Huh, yeah right," Alvin grumbles as Izzy breaks away from the girls and charges the golden-eyed munk, "Help!" he cries diving behind his legs and clinging to his torso, "Their pinches hurt," he whimpers rubbing a small paw at a cheek.

Alvin pats him on the head, "Stay strong," he says sighing, "Oh!"

Everyone jumps and turns eyes wide in confusion, "I forgot, you have a new job," Ike grins, groans fill the air.

* * *

><p>" I like this job," Cal chuckles stepping out of the way of two whispering girls, the teen squeezes his eyes shut, "Remember Ivy, your hot girlfriend," he whispers, "Maybe you should've stayed on surveillance with Blade," Alvin states coolly as his sharp golden eyes travel around the barclub where a Mimic was spotted taking the appearance of the golden-eyed rodent himself.

"Yeah, I think I'll go do that," Cal mumbles blue eyes wide as a couple of girls catch his eye and start walking towards him dressed in neon tank tops and short skimpy skirts, the human teen quickly escapes the crowd weaving his way through the other barely dressed adults and teens finally escaping outside and climbing into the passenger seat.

Alvin snorts and tips the glass back swallowing the clear liquid down, "You're too young to be drinking," he cuts his eyes sideways and sets his glass down, Brittany is perched on the stool next to his her arms resting on the contour top, she doesn't seem to happy to be dressed in the tight pink open backed dress and black heels.

"I can't get drunk," Alvin retorts, "And it's water," he waves the glass under her nose making her recoil, only to realize there's no smell to it.

"Humph, shouldn't we be looking for 'you'?" Brittany questions annoyed at the music that pulses too loudly against her sensitive furry ears, "Relax, Stripes and them are on it, and besides why not just have some fun first?" the rodent questions chuckling at Nathan who seems like he's fixing to die as Max moves ahead of him barely dressed like Brittany.

Stripes is happily talking to a couple of teen munks unaware of their prying eyes, luckily Vixen says something and their eyes widen and they inch backwards as the rainbow eyed Chipette grins cheekily and says the same thing eyes blazing dangerously reminding Alvin that she had been a victim of Peter's experiments too.

"I'm going to the bathroom," with that Brittany jumps down from the stool and walks off disappearing among the bodies.

"Huh, wonder what's up with her," Alvin mumbles eyes surveying the bar searching the bodies.

* * *

><p>Her cheeks are flushed as she ducks down a dark dimly lit hallway leading to the restrooms, "I swear he's so clueless," she seethes bitterly, she had been waiting for him to ask her to dance or something so they could get a better view of the whole place, but noooo he had to sit at the bar and drink water, was that even water? It didn't smell like alcohol, but it could've been.<p>

Heaving a heavy angry sigh Brittany tosses her ponytail and slows down, someone is behind her.

She whips around, "Oh sorry," she exhales loudly, Alvin grins at her golden eyes tinkling playfully, "Didn't scare you did I?" he asks noticing her paw resting over her heart.

"No," Brittany replies sarcastically rolling her electric blue eyes for affect, "You know not to sneak up on me like that," the Chipette sighs crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You're right," Alvin holds up his paws in submission, " I really didn't mean to scare you," he states again as he moves forward ever so slowly, Brittany frowns and drops her arms back to her side, "It's ok, um shouldn't you be helping to find the Mimic?" she questions trying to keep her cool as his golden eyes burn into hers.

The Chipette cowers back against the wall pupils wide in horror as her counterpart closes in on her pinning her against the wall.

"Britt, I've been looking everywhere for you," she squeezes her eyes shut as his heavy beer ladded breath brushes stickly against her lips.

"You're not Alvin, you're the stupid Mimic, change back!" Brittany's paw is caught in his paw a smug grin on his face, "oh Britt, did you drink too much?" he cooes as his other paw rests on her leg, slowly moving upward. " Good thing i'm here,"

The strong bitter-sweet scent of alchocol burns against his nose and the roof of his mouth. Where is he?

"Alvin, do you see him?" the rodent slips between a couple ignoring their whispered conversation, "No, you'd think I'd be able to spot myself huh?" Alvin whispers in annoyance.

"Brittany, what about you? Brittany, Brittany!" Fear consumes Alvin's stomach eyes wide as Simon frantically tries to get a hold of his counterpart, "I f-found him," Brittany's voice is barely heard through his ear piece when it suddenly dies, leaving a fuzzy buzz in his ear.

His ears fall back, pupils dilating to small silvers of black, he storms forward shoving past human's and other rodents, knocking a few onto their ends.

He rounds the corner chest heaving heavily; two figures are consumed by shadows a few feet down the dimly lit hall, _Brittany. _

The Mimic leans in close his sickly sweet smell burning against her nose, " Why are you so scared?" he questions golden eyes half open, she barely feels him as the Mimic goes flying his small chipmunk cloaked body smashing straight through the brick wall at the end of the hall.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" she inhales sharply and turns eyes wide, Alvin towers over her waves of energy vibrating off his body golden eyes liquid black, "N-no," she stammers flinching as his fingers brush her cheek, he blimps out of sight.

Her head whips around just in time to see the Mimic soaring back through the air straight down the hall, "HEY!" oh crap, Alvin shoots past her stirring her fur and making her eyes burn.

The sound of glass shattering and wood snapping fills the air, Brittany takes off and gasps at the sight, fists are flying as the bar erupts into drunken fist fights, the team is standing up on the bar watching in amusement at the fight going on, Brittany scrambles up onto the counter as a chair goes flying.

She spots Alvin among the chaos and her eyes widen as a large wolfish creature explodes from the bodies eyeless face splotched with glowing blue dots, long neon claws scraping against the floor, Anthrax.

Alvin smirks and charges his small form slamming straight into the leaders chest armor, Brittany watches with wide eyes as the exoskeleton cracks upon impact, 'Anthrax' screams in horror, the Mimic obviously couldn't mimic the leader of the Beastlings incredible powers.

Alvin grins down at his prey his lips pulling back over sharp white teeth black orbs glowing with a liquid hot fire, "Touch. Her. Again. And. I'll. Rip. You. Limb. From. Limb," Alvin punctuates each word through his teeth the sickly sweet grin on his face falling into a crude snarl his ears shooting upward almost looking like devil horns.

"P-please don't kill me! I won't do it again! I'll help; I'll help you I promise I will. I know where the real Anthrax is; I know where the base is! Please!" his mirror image wails frightened tears streaming down his russet cheeks.

Alvin hisses between his teeth sending the Mimic into a trembling blubbering mess, "I swear! Oh mighty Ultimate please spare me!" Alvin's eyes narrow head tilting curiously, kill him and avenge his girl, or take him on and make him his servant?

"You'll be loyal to me," the Mimic nods eyes wide and hopeful, "You'll obey me, do anything and everything I say, even lay your life on the line for me," the Mimic nods quickly, "Yes! Yes I swear oh thank you thank you! I'll do anything and everything!" he cries happily.

Slowly Alvin releases his hold on the Beastling's neck, he allows the creature to stand, and suddenly he plows into him hugging him tightly, "Thank you Thank you!"

Alvin's nose wrinkles in distaste and pushes the blubbering Beastling away, "Are you really like that, or are you just too drunk?" he questions, "Uh drunk sir," Alvin huffs.

"Just call me Alvin, I'm not an old man," the chipmunk sniffs in annoyance, "Oh of course!" the Mimic exclaims grinning.

"Creep," Alvin grunts leading him through the crowd, pushing people and chipmunks aside until he reaches the bar.

Everyone stares at the other Alvin in distaste; the real Alvin goes over to Brittany, "You ok?" he questions his eyes have returned to their golden hue.

She nods and peeks around him, "You're keeping him?" she questions glowering, "Yeah, you get Stitch," Alvin pouts, "He tried to get under my skirt," Brittany seethes.

"Hey! Creeper, come say sorry and you better mean it!" Alvin barks, the Mimic scrambles forward and falls to his knees in front of Brittany, " I'm sorry! I'm sorry Miss Brittany! You can slap me if you like!" he cries without any hesitation Brittany does just that leaving him in a crying mess.

"I sure hope he's not really like this," Vixen sighs in annoyance.

**Not my favorite chapter, sorry guys I've just been having real bad writers block but hopefully I can get over it quickly :/**

_**MM15**_


	5. Wings

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back everybody! For those of you on Spring Break I hope you're having a blast and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!**

**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or the OCs except for my own Ivy, Cream, Copper, and Izzy.**

**As of right now I'm thinking this will be the last Ultimate story, I may have small one-shots based of it now and then but other than that if the plot works out like I plan then this is the last Ultimate story. I will most likely start on a new story or series afterwards but I don't know how long that'll take.**

**Dreams will be in bold and italics.**

**Read on and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The man looms over him murky hazel eyes studying him closely as he leans in closer, "Peter?" the young russet furred rodent pipes up questioningly making the man's eyes shift to meet his<strong>._

"_**Are we going to be doing some more training? I liked the target practice," well that's the only thing he's liked so far any ways, killing the lion wasn't what he thought his training would consist of or the various needles.**_

"_**Actually it's another experiment," fear glints in his golden irises, that's what he said the last time with the needles, "It's not more needles, right?" he questions wide eyed.**_

"_**No, no, this times different," Peter notices the hesitation in the chipmunk and frowns feigning hurt, "You don't trust me?" the man asks pitifully.**_

_**The little chipmunk's ears perk up at the sadness and betrayal in the man's voice, "I trust you," he assures him with a broad smile revealing tiny pointed white teeth, grinning back Peter holds out a hand allowing the rodent to climb up into his palm.**_

"_**That's good Ultimate, trust is a good thing, now for this experiment you're going to be in a room ok? Don't escape or you'll end up hurting someone ok?" he blinks confused as men dressed entirely in white look up from clipboards their faces hidden behind goggles and under hoods. **_

_**A small tube like room sits in the middle of a larger room, everything in this place is either white or metal, the only color being the other animals in their cages or the quick glimpse of the humans' eyes.**_

"_**All right, just respond on instinct," Peter says opening a large metal door leading into the weird tube like room and setting the rodent down on the clean white floor, he peers up at the human golden eyes confused but trusting, "Ok," the little chipmunk replies as the man closes the door a sickening smile twisting his features as he locks it.**_

"_**Ok, turn on the flames," he orders staring at the chipmunk peering out at them, they can see him but he can't see them, it's two way glass.**_

"_**Yes sir," a male voice answers flicking a switch, suddenly bright hot flames erupt into the tight space, the animal inside screams alarmed and staggers back recoiling at the terrible deadly heat.**_

_**Inside the chipmunk is slowly burned, he tries to back away from the licking hot wall of fire but his tail catches a flame as more fire tries to reach out at him from behind, "Peter! Peter!" the chipmunk wails eyes frantically searching the dark walls reflecting back to him the danger circling him.**_

_**No answer, "Help! Please help!" his eyes burn, dark plums of smoke begin to drag away the oxygen trying to suffocate the little creature, his skin aches along his arms and he cries out as some flames manage to latch onto his skin evaporating his fur and melting his skin, tearing it open to try and invade his body.**_

"_**HELP!" he screams his voice swallowed up by the smoke and fire surrounding him, he panics and races blindly forward, trying to escape he plows through the fire wall smashing head first through the two-way glass.**_

_**He tumbles to the lab floor shrieking in pain, Peter sighs, seems he's not immune to fire after all, "Take him back," Peter says blankly as he shuts off the flames, a few of the cloaked men move forward circling and cornering the little withering ball of fur and pain.**_

_**His teeth grind together his body burns all over his lungs ache from the smoke and so do his eyes, he senses something, a lot of somethings and they're trying to touch him.**_

_**His eyes shoot open revealing frightened agony filled irises, he lashes out as a hand gets too close, the man behind the goggles screams as razor sharp teeth slice through his pointer and middle finger like a knife through butter, the pain explodes through the man's body as the little creature spits out his digits and lunges bloody mouth agape ready to tear him apart for the torture, he shouldn't have pulled the switch.**_

"_**Alvin, stop," the rodent currently pinning the man to the floor looks up, dark crimson liquid drips down his chin seeping thickly over his pink pussy flesh, a familiar figure stands just in front of him large almond shaped eyes pleading.**_

_**He trembles tears coming to his eyes, "I-it hurts, what did I do wrong?" the alien stares pitifully at the young naïve creature, "Nothing, you've done nothing wrong, never, now wake up, wake up Alvin before you remember too much," **_

* * *

><p>Alvin's eyes shoot open pupils shruken down to tiny black dots, he gasps for air his body trembling with pain from his all too real nightmares, and it would've been worst if J-Rod hadn't have invaded it.<p>

Alvin's eyes narrow at the thought, the alien, even though he kind of helped, had invaded his privacy.

The rodent sits up eyes latching onto said being crossing the room towards him " Hey! why did-" a arm coils fast around his neck cutting off his voice midsentence, he gags alarmed but half a sleep his body still numb from the nightmare.

"Shut up," Wheatley seethes his muscles flexing in his arm and his jaw, "Awww crap," Alvin grunts dazed with sleep and the lingering pain from his vivid nightmare.

J-Rod hesitates unable to get into the mind of the rodent cloaked Mimic, "Stay back or i'll snap his neck!" Wheatley threatens flinching at the hangover throbbing painfully behind his eyelids.

Alvin shifts slightly his mouth hovering over Wheatley's arm, J-Rod tilts his head slightly, the plan is in motion.

Alvin's mouth flies open his sharp teeth burying themselves quickly into the Mimic's arm, he yelps and recoils releasing his hold on Alvin's neck.

A heavy filing cabinet flies into the air then hits the ground in front of Wheatley slidding into him, pinning him against the wall.

The impact knocks the Beastling out; his body wavers flickering like the image on an old TV screen before he morphs back into his sluggish like appearance, his stalks hanging limply forward his large body trapped against the wall.

Grunting Alvin stands and dusts his clothes off, he sends a glare in both Wheatley and J-Rod's direction even though the Beastling is out cold and the alien knows it means nothing.

Heaving a heavy sigh Alvin marches off, J-Rod watching him curiously, "I'll get some Aspirin," the rodent huffs stuffing his paws into the pocket of his red hoody, raising a nonexistent eyebrow the alien follows slightly thrown off.

"Why?" Alvin looks up at the other worldly creature with a confused look, "Wheatley, he has a hangover, most likely he behaved like that cause he's in pain, Beastlings react on pain most of the time, or commands and since I was taking a nap he reacted on his pain, thus threatening to kill me," the chipmunk explains knowing that the Grey skinned alien can't read the Mimic's mind for some reason.

"I nearly forgot, Brittany wants to talk to you," the chipmunk twitches; "About?" he asks worriedly, if J-Rod could he'd snicker but his mouth can't express human emotions that well.

"She just wants to talk to you, why are you so scared," Alvin snorts, "Should I be?" he questions, "No," J-Rod answers knowing Alvin already knows where his counterpart is lurking.

"I'll handle Wheatley, I'm sure Blade will love to straighten him out," Alvin grins at that as the two go their separate ways, Alvin up a flight of stairs, J-Rod into a nurse's office.

* * *

><p>The wind softly shifts her bangs dragging them lightly over her forehead before dropping them right in the middle of her eyes blocking her view for a moment, huffing the Chipette straightens them back into place, then screams.<p>

"Alvin!" she cries landing a solid punch to her counterpart's arm, her electric blue eyes widen in pain and she yelps clutching her sore paw against her chest as he bursts into fits of laughter.

Scowling she waits for him to settle down, "Two for the price of one," the munk chuckles meeting her irritated gaze, "So what did you want to talk about?" he questions leaning against the railing.

The roof is massive but empty, the Chipette had expected a helipad or some giant satellite dish but the top of the huge building is just plain wide open space surrounded by a four barred metal fence, Alvin is leaning a arm over the last bar of the fence watching her with his odd golden eyes, she fidgets a moment uneasy under his intense curious gaze.

"I just wanted to test out my powers, I know I can shift into some weird cat thing but that's all I really know," she admits Alvin raises an eyebrow, that's all? He thinks questioningly his eyes searching her face.

"Ok," he responds, Brittany smiles softly but then frowns, "I have no idea how we'll do it though," she mumbles looking to counterpart/boyfriend for an answer but he simply stares back blankly.

"Don't ask me, they tortured me to find out what I could do," Brittany flinches at how casual he sounds, "That's not something to toss around like that," the Chipette mumbles rubbing at her arm dropping her gaze to the concrete surface of the roof.

Alvin sighs heavily, feeling guilty he had mentioned it, "Ok want to see if you can fly?" Brittany looks up caught off guard as two huge russet feathered wings arch out from the chipmunk's back.

"Uh do I even have wings?" she asks out loud as his fold up against his back temporarily distracting her, the evening sun hovers above them casting downward shadows across his face causing his eyes to stand out even more, the shadows outlining his nose and lips as well.

She blushes as her eyes linger on his lips, but the feeling of someone probing her back jerks her out of her daze.

"HEY!" she cries whirling around to swat at Copper's paws, she freezes eyebrows raised in disbelief as Alvin falls over laughing and clutching his stomach, Copper stares at them confused.

Placed on the red furred chipmunk's head is a crude helmet constructed of aluminum foil, "What? I'm tired of J-Rod always knowing about my pranks and other thoughts, its annoying and embarrassing," he pouts.

Alvin gasps inhaling deeply he stares at Copper and Brittany from his back peering at them upside down, "So you turned wacko and covered your head with a aluminum foil, does it work Bug Eyes?" Alvin questions alerting Brittany to the presence of the alien sitting a few feet away with a notebook and laptop beside him.

Brittany also realizes that Izzy along with practically everyone else is loitering on the roof spread apart, Blade isn't among them, the sun hurts his eyes even with sunglasses on, Wheatley had an 'accident' and is currently sleeping, Dave is learning about hand to hand combat with Ike down in the gym, Simon and Jeanette are playing with alien technology. Nathan is sleeping along with Theodore, Cal, and Max, so three seem to like sleeping during the day.

Izzy catches her eye and waves his face glowing, "Look I'm flying a kite!" he cries happily, his loyal babysitters, Vixen, Stripes and her sisters help him hold onto the kite and answer his questions about human devices and foods he's never seen, he didn't even know what pizza was!

"Great a crowd," the Chipette sighs burying her face into her paws as Copper wanders off most likely to go bug J-Rod, she hears something and peeks between her fingers, Stitch's black tongue slithers up her face making her squeal in disgust and delight.

"Oh," she cooes wrapping her arms around his leg, "Thanks for the support," she hums into his skin, the Medic purrs happy with praise before waddling a few feet away, he flops down on his haunches watching her intently in case something falls out of the sky and tries to eat her.

"Ready?" she almost hits him, almost, she turns to him her worry and fear ebbing away at his gleaming protective gaze and warm smile.

"You'll catch me if I fall?" she questions to which he chuckles, "Haven't I always?" he answers with his own question making her smile.

"Come on," he grasps her paw and drags her to the edge of the roof slipping under the railing he balances on the two inches on the other side Brittany hesitates peeking over the edge her stomach plummets, why does this place have to be so big? She questions knowing the only one hearing her panic is the alien scribbling something down on his notepad.

"Don't freak," apparently when she panics on the inside her heart rate increases and he can hear it, "Just trust me," he turns balancing backwards so he's facing her gripping both her paws as they stand on the measly two inches.

"Just don't think," he says when he suddenly falls backwards dragging her over the edge with him, she doesn't scream as the earth races towards her and the wind stings her eyes, he's at her side wings tucked against his back he peers sideways at her completely calm.

As the ground gets closer she begins to panic, trying to stop her free fall she clasps a paw onto his arm, and then she feels a sharp pain in her back then she jerks back up almost like a parachute had opened up behind her slowing her fall, Alvin's wings shoot open and he spins around before shooting up to where she was hovering eyes wide in shock.

He grins at her, "You've earned you're wings," she whacks him making him chuckle and fly off, well he's sort of gliding, using the wind to his advantage.

"Do they look like yours?" she asks trying to peek over her shoulder, bright pink invades her gaze and she gasps happily, two huge pink butterfly wings flutter slow and continuous keeping her in one spot.

Her wings are covered in different shades of pink scales, the very edge of her large fairy shaped wings are covered in light see-through scales that fade into a darker shade that swirl around an even darker shade, she realizes in awe that two huge eye like patterns adorn the bottom and inside of her new wings. If you only just glanced quickly at them they'd look real.

"Uh how do I control them?" Alvin glides past her his large hawk wings flapping lazily while he lays on his back arms tucked behind his head, "How do you move your arms and legs?" he questions grinning at her when she sticks her tongue out.

Inhaling deeply Brittany shifts her body, her wings respond shifting along with her commands, she smiles when she suddenly shoots forward her wings pushing down on the soft air current carrying her quickly through the air, "THIS IS AWESOME!" she cries happily as she does a corkscrew, Alvin grins and flies after her, before passing her, a silent challenge.

* * *

><p>His stomach twists at the sight before him, how could he have let go so easily? He can't even remember how he managed to get out of the building in the first place, the warmth of blood seeps through his skin the thick liquid trickling off his metal appendages as he steps around the corpse to the still living creature a few feet away trying to crawl away.<p>

The man makes a sound struggling to stand, his paw comes down on the man's leg, sickening snaps fill the air, as the human screams in agony twisting his torso around his wide eyes meet the creature's.

"You-you're Alvin?" the man says through a choked sob, the golden eyed rodent grimace's, "Kind of," he answers twisting his paw down, the man cries out as his broken bones are twisted through his skin spilling more crimson liquid onto the pavement, his coworker's body lays in a tattered mess a few feet away one of his arms barely hanging on his body, his face almost missing.

"Why a-are you d-doing this?" the man chokes out his world tipping as his heart pulses fresh with fear.

The chipmunk sniffs a small sob shaking his frame, "The memories scare me, that's why, I don't like them and I need someone to pay for it," the rodent replies coldly and completely in control, he's not taken over by Anti, he's not racked with emotions, he's simply bored and wants to take his anger out on something but he's sane enough not to attack his family.

"Y-You're a monster!" the man cries as Alvin walks around him until he's by the human's head, he leans over golden eyes blazing in the darkness of the night, he grins flashing razor sharp teeth, "I suppose so," the rodent agrees lips turning into a wicked snarl, fur bristling as he lunges forward teeth closing around the man's neck.

The man screams, his last sound on earth.

**It needed more blood in my opinion but doubt they'll be more in the next chapter.**

**Alvin can be mean when he wants to be, he was born to be an assassin after all so it's programmed into him to kill, more chipmunk.**

**I need reviews to live! If you help me live I shall give you unicorn puppy things!**

_**MM15**_


	6. Near death

**Author's Note:**

**Yup I'm back again with chapter 6! Nothing much to say at the moment so I won't drag on and on**.

**As always I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes cause if I did there'd be a heck of a lot more AlvinxBrittany moments. I don't own any of the awesome kick-butt OCs either except for Ivy, Cream, Copper, and Izzy.**

**As always expect blood! **

**So without any further a-do read on and review! **

The large faculty is eerily quiet except for a few scientists and workers mulling around near the top floors, one of the many back doors creak open almost as if the wind pushed it open.

A small shadow cloaked figure wanders into the building heading towards the elevator, however a taller figure makes it halt in its tracks.

J-Rod's almond shaped eyes lock onto the rodent standing a few feet away from him, "Alvin," the alien greets eyes narrowing curiously.

The chipmunk's golden eyes glow neon in the dark, the only thing visible in the near pitch black that consumes the room, "Why are you up?" the rodent questions sounding oddly calm, maybe too calm.

The strong bitter scent of blood alarms the other worldly being, he reaches out flicking a single set of lights on, Alvin squints against the sharp white lights over head growling in annoyance.

J-Rod cringes eyes narrowing as he jerks back, dried and fresh blood decorate the chipmunk's clothes and fur staining both a darker shade, the only wound on the creature is a cut on his neck obviously from a fingernail or a pocket knife.

Suddenly Alvin is pinned roughly against the wall although he wasn't even touched, the rodent struggles grunting in effort to free himself from the alien's mind grip, his head begins to ache, it feels as if someone is trying to pull his brain apart, he grits his teeth thrashing and digging his claws into the plaster of the wall leaving behind deep gashes.

Images of human's filter into J-Rod's mind, they're bleeding struggling to get away from the monster stalking them quietly and slowly as if it liked to watch them suffer, another image pops up of the freshly dug graves where the two dead men lie.

"Did those humans deserve to die?" he questions coldly staring with heated eyes at the muttering rodent pinned against the wall five feet off the floor, "What was that for Bug Eyes?" Alvin questions annoyed.

J-Rod growls as Alvin is brought off the wall then slammed back into it making him hiss in pain, "Did those humans deserve to die!" he asks a second time with more force.

Alvin sniffs golden eyes locking onto the alien emotionless, "No one ever does, it just happens, and when it does we're not supposed to question it merely accept it, that's how life goes, it doesn't care if it's a child or an old lady, death comes for everyone eventually even you and me. When it comes for me, I doubt I'll fight much, I've killed before and I'm bound to keep at it, I was never supposed to be here, nothing like me is supposed to exist my time is running out and when it does. You can have a front row seat," J-Rod is shocked, speechless he realizes that the munk is telling the plain truth, even though his mind seems fine and fresh a part of it is weak, slowly giving out and once it does his body will begin to die.

Slowly Alvin is placed back on the floor, the rodent doesn't say anything to the Gray skinned alien, he simply walks past him and onto the elevator, "Don't tell any one," the rodent demands as the metal doors close shut on behind him.

* * *

><p>"Don't they have anything better to do then tormenting people," Blade sighs pulling the black SUV up in front of a hospital, various police cars surround the large building and medical personal stand outside tending to the patients, they had to all be evacuated a couple of Poison Beastlings have invaded the hospital after following one of the victims to it.<p>

"Apparently not," Vixen grumbles in plain annoyance and boredom as she opens the passenger side door allowing Stripes, and Max to climb out first before following after them.

"Ah well we get paid," Copper chirps looking at the bright side as he slips headphones over his ears and turns on a laptop, he's now in charge of keeping tabs on the Beastlings they run into and to send in constant reports on how the team is doing.

Cream is fast a sleep, having nothing better to do and knowing dang well that at the others an handle themselves, Nathan, and Cal climb out next followed by Alvin, Wheatley, and Brittany who's being tailed by Stitch. Blade cuts the engine glancing back at Copper and Cream before sliding out as well along with J-Rod.

"We'll check out the top floors, see if there's any one left behind," Nathan informs the others as he takes to the sky with Max and Stripes disappearing through an open window at the very top of the hospital.

The rest begin the short trek to the front of the hospital when bright flashes of cameras halt them, "Alvin? Brittany? What are you doing here?" the two rock stars both groan inwardly while the other flinch away from the photographers and news reporters.

"We're just here to help, now if you'd so kindly move aside, we'd like to get in and stop those things," Alvin replies curtly making the female reporter withdraw her microphone, the press part like water allowing the team to walk on by ignoring the cameras, questions, and flashes.

Finally they reach the safety of the hospital inching inside to stand in the empty lobby, "Is it always like that?" Vixen asks raising a black eyebrow at the red and pink couple, "Yeah, except they're not pointing news cameras at us, just regular ones," Brittany answers with a heavy sigh.

"Guess that's out of the bag," the Chipette mumbles bitterly, Alvin rolls his eyes and rubs her head messing up her bangs; she scowls at him and shoves him away.

"They're stupid though, they didn't even get any pictures of the rest of us, just video and pictures of you two, I'll have to work on the human disguise genitor when we get back so they won't question Blade, Stitch, my appearance next time," the alien says earning sighs of relief from the others.

"All right, Brittany, Stitch, Wheatley you're with me, Blade, J-Rod, Cal, and Vixen you'll be together and covering the right side of the hospital, Copper where did the Doctors say the Poisons are?" Alvin asks pressing a finger against his earpiece.

"_He said they appeared on the fourth floor, but it appears that they're on the move, I tapped into the hospital security cameras, there's at least six and I think I spotted a person on the fifth floor, Nathan and the girls are heading in that direction," _everyone listens intently to the red furred rodent's directions.

"Got it, let's go, and don't get stung," Alvin warns, everyone nods before spiting up bolting down the empty hallways, "Do you think we'll be ok?" Brittany asks peering sideways at Alvin scampering at her side, "Duh," he smirks at her golden eyes gleaming mischievously, "We'll use Wheatley and Stitch as shields," he replies.

"I have ears," Wheatley grunts keeping an easy pace in his black furred chipmunk form, he decided upon the chipmunk appearance of Beast, "I always have a headache," he grumbles suddenly making Alvin laugh in amusement, "It's true!" Wheatley cries in frustration, "Even when I don't drink," he whines.

"Ah but if I tell you to take a shot, you have no choice, and I think the headache has a different cause this time," Alvin points out smugly making him roll his dark golden eyes with a huff.

"Crap!" Brittany yelps skidding to a stop electric blue eyes wide at the sight, a huge tarantula turns large wet fangs dripping clear liquid venom.

The thing is as big as a human's head and is covered in dark spiny quills like a porcupine, dozens of eyes train onto the four creatures before it hisses.

Brittany is frozen in place trembling with fear and disgust, she. Hates. Spiders. Stitch notices this and wraps a protective tentacle around his frozen master, setting her stiff form on top of his head between his small round ears.

Alvin sighs, of course they had to look like spiders, "Stitch, get Brittany away," the Medic Beastling nods and takes off back down the hall vanishing into an empty room to protect her.

" They can shoot their spikes, don't touch them either or you're dead, they have poison on the tips and in their fangs too," Wheatley whispers fur bristling teeth bared, Alvin nods then propels himself forward in a blur of red leaving a decent sized crater in the tile.

Wheatley takes off after him a bit slower but still faster than humanly possible, the two males race side by side ears flattened against their heads strong lean bodies flying down the hall.

The Poison hisses at the on coming targets and shoots two spikes from it's back, the two poison tipped projectiles cut through the air like butter aimed right for the two male rodents.

Alvin and Wheatley break apart, the two had gained enough speed so they raced right up the sides of the walls propelling themselves off the top they hit the floor behind the Poison Beastling.

* * *

><p>Brittany trembles still frightened at the thought of that giant spider and how her boyfriend is risking his life to kill it, she shakes her head trying to get rid of her fear.<p>

Stitch stands like a large guard dog in the doorway watching and waiting for danger, the Chipette sighs heavily dropping her electric blue eyes to the floor ashamed, she should be helping, not sitting in here feeling sorry for herself.

"Brittany! Brittany!" her head whips up alarmed as Stitch steps aside also stunned as a giddy Izzy scampers into the hospital room looking mighty please with himself, "Look! I'm here to help!" the little rodent chirps climbing with some difficulty up onto the examining table.

"Izzy! You can't be here, there are bad things here and you could get hurt!" Brittany quickly snatches up the honey-furred chipmunk squeezing him tightly against her chest; he blinks his large green eyes stunned.

Brittany releases him searching him over for any injuries, "But, I wanted to help," his bottom lip trembles tears gathering in his large eyes, "Oh honey, I know but you don't have any experience or powers, we don't want you to get hurt," Brittany smoothes his wild curly bangs as he sniffs rubbing at his nose.

"I have you to protect me, and Alvin too," the little chipmunk states proudly grinning widely up at the Chipette who cooes and squeezes him again mumbling how cute he is.

" Damn it Wheatley I said go left!"

"Alvin?" Izzy breaks out of Brittany's grasp eyes widening happily, "Alvin!" he hits the floor running, "Wait!" Brittany chases after him as he slips right under Stitch who jumps alarmed just as Brittany escapes the room too.

Izzy rounds the corner grinning widely eyes sparkling happily expecting to see his male caretaker, instead his gaze meets that of a giant spider as it skids right towards him missing four of its legs it's mouth wide open as if it had tried to bite someone before.

Before Izzy can react the giant plows into him, huge fangs slipping right into his little arm nearly tearing it off, "IZZY!" suddenly he's yanked out of the Poison's jaws and into a familiar embrace, he vaguely recognizes Wheatley as the Mimic impales the Poison with a pipe yanked from the hospital's wall.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" he canes his head up feeling slightly dizzy, his blurry eyes focus on Alvin's, the older rodent is cradling him like an infant kneeling on his knees, eyes sadden but happy at the same time, the younger chipmunk notices the happiness and grins back.

"I came to help," he answers feeling Alvin's paw squeezing his arm rather roughly, the little munk looks down and gasps, blood leaks between Alvin's fingers dripping onto the white tile from two huge gaping holes in his little arm, which barely looks like it's hanging onto his body.

He whimpers tears gathering in his eyes as the wound begins to sting, the stinging quickly turning to burning, "D-daddy it hurts, it hurts," Izzy cries frantically clinging to Alvin.

The older rodent doesn't notice the fact that he had called him daddy, his gaze has shifted to Wheatley making his way over to them, Alvin's body and mind tell him to protect the young injured munk, he growls lips pulling back to reveal sharp ivory white teeth, fur bristling as he hugs Izzy close.

His little body is shaking his head swimming, his lungs tighten in his tiny chest threatening to give out, he gasps for air clinging to Alvin tears streaming from his closed eyes, "I can help," Wheatley says simply ears falling back to show he means no harm.

Alvin can feel Izzy's heart beat flattering against his chest, he hesitates unsure; finally he lays the honey-furred chipmunk down and backs away just as Brittany rushes forward.

"Izzy!" she cries making a break for him, Alvin quickly grabs her holding her back as Wheatley leans down picking up the honey furred chipmunk's limp arm, Izzy shivers, "I'm cold," he whimpers quietly.

"It's ok buddy, you'll be ok," Wheatley assures him, the Mimic had gathered up some poison from the dead Beastling and swished it around in his mouth his saliva breaking down the harmful enzymes, the rodent frown suddenly, he's not exactly the right person to make an Anti-Poison.

"Alvin you have venom right?" Alvin nods as he holds Brittany tight a confused look on his face, "Take some poison and swish it around in your mouth, you should be able to make an Anti-Venom," the Mimic explains swallowing his own mouthful, it's harmless to him but it wouldn't help Izzy.

"Ok," Alvin allows Stitch to move in to hold and comfort Brittany he walks up to the dead Poison as Wheatley's body shifts turning back into his chimpanzee built body with the slimy skin of a slug and the same eye stocks, he rubs his hand over Izzy's wound his bodies slim acting like an antiseptic to clean out the wound.

"Ok, now what?" Alvin wanders up to Wheatley's side only to be shoved roughly down, Wheatley shoves Alvin's mouth over the wound the chipmunk struggling against the Mimic's hold, Alvin's fangs dig into Izzy's arm injecting the Anti-Venom into his skin.

Finally Wheatley releases him just as Izzy gasps eyes snapping open, he scrambles up and into Brittany's arms the Chipette being released my Stitch to comfort the sobbing scared but safe chipmunk.

Alvin gags wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve and shooting a glare at the now chipmunk cloaked Mimic watching Brittany and Izzy amused, "What the heck was that for! You could've just told me!" Alvin seethes annoyed.

"Wouldn't have been as funny," the Mimic replies shrugging, Alvin sighs then claps Wheatley lightly on the back startling him, "Thanks I guess, you're free to go, even though you didn't risk your life for me like I said you saved Izzy's and that's better, so run along," Alvin says grinning.

"What just so you can hunt me down again? Nah, I like it on your side sir," Wheatley snickers on the sir part making Alvin's eye twitch before he tackles the Mimic the two wrestle each other grinning and laughing as one tries to get the advantage.

* * *

><p>J-Rod takes a hearty drink of Ginger Ale watching Izzy trying to escape Copper who's trying to retrieve his 'alien-proof' helmet back, even though the alien stated that it didn't work it just made him look stupid the red furred chipmunk insisted that he was lying and kept it, only to have Izzy snag it to play spaceman with Stripes who made her own only she put colorful paper all over hers.<p>

The rainbow eyed Chipette is racing after Copper shouting Spanish words at them both, it's obvious that the only one's who don't really understand what she's saying is Izzy, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Ike, and Brittany who is looking to Alvin for translations which the chipmunk spews out between yawns.

J-Rod turns his attention back to the chaos to see that Theodore and Eleanor have joined in all four of the rodents now in a laughing heap in the middle of the floor, Izzy perched on top with Copper at the bottom looking like he got ran over.

"Alvin?" he turns his attention from the chipmunk pile to focus on his girlfriend, "Hmm?" he mumbles sleepily, "You ok?" he frowns confused.

"Yeah, why?" Brittany shrugs looking down at her claws, "It's just strange, and nothings bad happened to you in awhile, Anti hasn't taken over, your limbs haven't given you any trouble. It's just I feel kind of stressed out waiting for something bad to happen, I'm worried that you're hiding everything from me," Alvin sighs, so that's what's bugging her.

"I'm fine, I'm not hiding anything cause nothings happened, if something did I promise I'll tell you," he kisses her cheek smiling warmly, "Ok," she says seeming a bit unconvinced.

"Alvin!" he turns just in time to get an aluminum foil helmet to the face, Brittany holds back her laughter as the helmet lands in his lap, silence reaches everyone's ears as they wait for him to explode.

He calmly picks up the helmet sets it on his head then grins evilly, "You've awakened my wrath, prepare to get tickled to death!" Izzy screams smiling as Alvin chases him around the room Copper racing after him still trying to retrieve his helmet, Stripes, Theodore, and Eleanor get in the cross fire of Alvin's tickle rampage and are now trying to flee him as well, unfortunately Brittany is sighted on the couch clutching her stomach as she bursts out laughing, Alvin makes her pay.

***Squuueeeeee*** **The Chipwrecked movie is going to be out on DVD soon! XD I want it! I want it! Oh and I also want reviews X3 **

_**MM15**_


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be continuing this story, the author _TheTimberWolf09 _will be taking over for me, please don't stop reading the story because of it's new author.**

**I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the story, I'm sorry for any problems. **

**For the rest of the story just go to _TheTimberWolf09's_, he'll have the first chapter up soon.**

**I'll also be taking a short break from writing.**

**_MM15_ **


End file.
